I Am The Light
by Luxar
Summary: After the sun engulfs Kaneda, his journey isn't over yet. Finding himself in a world he never expected, he must fight to survive.
1. Chapter 1

The UV-resistant suit was stiff, and hard to maneuver, but I had done this before. I'd done it in VR at least 1,000 times. I kept working, moving the parts. I grabbed a new hydrolic from the repair module and replaced it with the old one.

A voice crackles into my ear, "Kapa, Kaneda, Icarus has just taken over our manual control. She's returning the ship into its original position."

A drop of sweat runs down my temple. I take a deep breath, and continue working.

"Kapa, go back to the loading dock. " I say.

"This is a two man job, I can do it" He says. I can hear his shuddered breaths.

"Kapa. . . Go."

There's only the sound of our breath, the constant noise of computer modules. I see Kapa lumber back in his golden suit, a huge golden robot, departing from the broken shield panels.

I keep working on the last panel.

"Percent of shield covered by sun: 40 " Icarus says.

"Kaneda, you can still make it if you go now!" Kapa pleads. He's almost to the edge, he stops.

My mind stays focused on my hands, huge and stubby, trying to place the equipment.

"Its too late, Kapa. There's too much distance to cover, get in here now!" says someone from the inside.

I can't tell who it is. Everyone's voice sounds the same on the Com system.

Percent of shield covered by sun: 65, Icarus says.

I put the last piece in, and activate the closing mechanism.

"Final panel, done."

Kapa keeps moving towards the edge.

85 , says Icarus.

The energy is blasting over the edge of shield, cracking huge lines of solar power like a whip.

93

The lights too bright, I squint my eyes. My body heats up.

A wave of energy flies at me. I see light. Its all just light.

I close my eyes.

"Kaneda! What do you see?!?!" Someone screams on the Com.

My squint my eyes open again and see the wave getting closer.

"KANEDA!! WHAT DO YOU SEE?!?!"

I light surrounds me, I'm engulfed in the heat, the energy. I scream and thrust my body wildly inside the suit. My skin is being burned off. I feel pure, untainted, pain.

The light gets brighter, there's no more darkness.

"KANEDA!"

I am the light.


	2. Ch2: Arrival

The air feels nice on my cracked flesh. Each cell has stopped screaming, and now the silence fills my ears like water.

I can hear the buzzing of nothingness.

I try to move my arms, or my legs, I cant really tell right now. My whole body feels out of sync. I start to move my fingers, slowly scratching the ground.

The ground. The ground is smooth and glossy, like glass. I turn my head so my cheek presses against it.

It **is** glass.

I start to bend my knees, and pain shoots through my body like a shock. I yell out in agony, and relax my body again.

I lose consciousness. I keep fading in and out. The brightness of the room. It looks with all around me, but its not hurting my eyes.

Its just bright.

I hear footsteps, soft and padded against the glass. My body spasms, I cant move. I squirm, trying to regain control of my muscles.

A long, dark figure stands over me. I stop moving. I cant see its face, the light is in my eyes. The thing kneels down and looks at me straight in the face. It says something that I cant understand. Its words seem to flow together, with no pauses. It stares at me in stony silence.

I stare back.

The thing grabs me by the neck, and starts dragging me toward one of end of the room.

I struggle wildly, trying to free myself from its grasp. Where the fuck am I?!

I start to regain control of my left arm. I fish around in my pocket to find something useful.

My hand wraps around the handle of a flathead screwdriver. Perfect.

I swing my arm as hard as I can into the leg of my captor. I feel the head of the screwdriver penetrate his calve, or what would be his calve, and it screams an earshattering cry.

It whips around, thrusting me onto the floor. Its blood seems to glow.

What the hell is going on here?

It pulls out something from its skin, or its clothes. Or whatever its wearing. It shoves the object onto my forehead and my whole body goes numb with burning pain. The object is sucking onto my skin.

My eyes feel like burning metal, my skin is searing.

As I pass out, my captor grabs me by my uniform and starts dragging me off once again.


End file.
